FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU
by aja83667
Summary: "Adaptasi dari ff yang berjudul "THE POOR MAN WHO MADE ME FALL IN LOVE." Namun dirubah menjadi versi genderswitch.. ChanBaek/GS/EXOfanfiction.."
1. Chapter 1

"Aku pulang.."

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 00.00 malam, namun gadis itu baru saja kembali ke rumah setelah lelah mencari nafkah.

Namanya Baekhyun, usianya 21 thn dan ia bekerja disebuah cafe malam sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Terhitung sudah satu setengah tahun ia menjalani profesi yang cukup melelahkan ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus berjuang melawan kantuk dan terus bernyanyi demi menghibur para pengunjung yang begitu mengelu-elukan namanya.

Belum lagi resiko yang harus ia tanggung jika sewaktu-waktu ada pengunjung yang dengan berani menggoda atau mencoba melecehkannya.

Bekerja di sebuah cafe yang hanya beroperasi dari pukul 6 sore hingga pukul 12 malam tentunya bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang perempuan seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika atensinya melihat sosok sang ibu yang selalu setia menyambutnya ketika ia pulang bekerja.

Disuguhkannya secangkir teh hijau hangat tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, secangkir minuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa rileks dan nyaman.

"Sini biar ibu pijat."

Lee Sungmin (ibunda Baekhyun) dengan segera memijat bahu putri satu-satunya itu yang terlihat begitu tegang dan kaku.

"Ibu memang yang terbaik."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"Seperti biasa, rasanya tetap melelahkan.."

"Bukankah ibu sudah menyarankanmu untuk berhenti?"

"Jika aku berhenti, lalu bagaimana dengan kebutuhan hidup kita?"

"Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menjual suaraku."

Sungmin menghela nafas, ia lepas tautan tangan mungilnya dari pundak mulus sang putri.

"Ibu tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak selama kau masih bekerja disana."

Baekhyun pun lantas menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Orangtua mana yang tidak merasa khawatir melihat putri semata wayangnya bekerja di tempat yang penuh dengan laki-laki hidung belang seperti itu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, yang aku lakukan disana hanyalah menjual suaraku, bukan menjual tubuhku."

"Ibu tau, ibu percaya padamu. Ibu hanya takut dan merasa khawatir. Ditempat seperti itu apapun bisa terjadi, maka dari itu ibu ingin kau berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan lain."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia lantas menggenggam tangan mungil wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia itu.

"Percayalah padaku bu, aku baik-baik saja dan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu apapun."

Sungmin menatap putrinya itu selama beberapa detik lalu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ibu hari ini? Apakah kedai ramai?"

Ya, untuk membantu meringankan beban di pundak sang putri, Sungmin rela bekerja sebagai seorang koki disebuah kedai rumah makan sederhana yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

"Bicara mengenai kedai, ibu jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenernya sudah sekitar beberapa minggu belakangan ini ibu bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya Chanyeol."

"Ayahnya Chanyeol? Paman Changmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum girang. "Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir ibu bertemu dengannya. Kau tau? Dia semakin terlihat gagah dan perkasa."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya malas, Paman Changmin itu mantan kekasih ibunya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang serta bentuk tubuhnya yang berotot membuat ibunya begitu tergila-gila pada lelaki yang sekarang sudah mempunyai satu orang anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka berpacaran cukup lama, namun hubungan mereka harus berakhir karena pada akhirnya mereka harus menikah dengan pasangan yang berbeda.

Ibunya menikah dengan Byun Kyuhyun yang merupakan ayah kandung Baekhyun sedangkan Paman Changmin menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Kang Sora.

"Ia sudah bercerai dengan istrinya, dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol di kampung sebelah."

"Di kampung sebelah? Mereka pindah lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, mereka baru pindah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, dulu mereka bertetangga. Meskipun sudah menikah dan memiliki pasangan masing-masing, namun hubungan pertemanan diantara mereka berempat tetap terjalin dengan baik.

Namun sekitar beberapa tahun kebelakang mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar kota dan semenjak saat itu mereka sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi.

"Ibu juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan seperti ayahnya."

Ah, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mengingat lelaki itu, mereka sudah mengenal ketika mereka masih sama-sama kecil dan berpisah ketika Baekhyun masih berusia remaja.

Baekhyun masih mengingatnya, laki-laki yang dulu sering mengganggunya sampai ia menangis namun selalu melindunginya seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang melindungi adik perempuannya.

"Apa ia sudah menikah?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum, ia masih membujang, justru itu yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Ibu ingin kau menikah dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Apa? Ibu bercanda?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ibu tidak bercanda, ibu serius. Ibu ingin kau menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena ibu merasa kau butuh pendamping."

Baekhyun semakin dibuat tidak mengerti. "Sebenarnya apa yang ibu bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Sungmin menatap putrinya itu dengan serius. "Jika kau menikah dan mempunyai pasangan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja mencari uang di tempat hiburan malam seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan biaya hidup karena itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab suamimu."

"Aku tidak sakit ibu, aku masih sehat dan masih bisa mencari uang sendiri. Kenapa aku harus menggantungkan hidupku pada seorang laki-laki?"

"Karena kodrat seorang perempuan memang seperti itu, perempuan seharusnya berada dirumah. Bukan diluar untuk mencari nafkah, percayalah pada ibu. Jika kau menikah, kehidupanmu akan jauh lebih baik."

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa ibu ingin aku menikah dengan Chanyeol? Apakah tidak ada laki-laki lain?"

"Karena hanya Chanyeol yang pantas menjadi suamimu. Chanyeol memang bukan lelaki yang punya banyak uang, tapi ia lelaki yang baik dan juga pekerja keras. Ibu sudah mengenal ia sedari ia masih kecil dan ibu sudah sangat mengenal sifat dan karakter Chanyeol, ibu sangat menyukainya dan ibu ingin hanya Chanyeol yang menjadi menantu ibu."

Baekhyun sampai terperangah dibuatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba meminta Baekhyun untuk segera menikah.

"Selama ini ibu tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu, tapi kali ini ibu benar-benar berharap kau mau mengabulkan permintaan ibu. Menikahlah dengan Chanyeol agar kehidupanmu berubah menjadi lebih baik."

Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat sang ibunda menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi serius. Haruskah ia menolak permintaan wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia?

.

.

.

Malam pun telah berganti siang dan sang rembulan pun telah tergantikan oleh sang mentari, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12 siang namun seorang pria berusia 30 thn itu masih menyelam di alam mimpinya sembari mendengkur kencang.

Changmin, sosok ayah dari lelaki yang masih mendengkur itu membuka pintu kamar dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah melihat sang putra.

Dengan langkah malas lelaki yang telah berusia 53 tahun itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kedalam kamar tersebut, atensinya pun melirik keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang terlihat lebih mirip seperti kapal pecah daripada kamar tidur.

Pakaian kotor berserakan dimana-mana, begitupun bungkus rokok ataupun bungkus cemilan yang berserakan di atas lantai.

Anak lelakinya itu tidur dengan posisi kepala terbalik di tepian ranjang sementara kakinya mengangkang(?) lebar kearah kepala ranjang.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan air liur yang menempel di pipinya. Selain itu, anak lelakinya itu juga tidur dengan kondisi telanjang bulat dan penis yang menegang sempurna. Entahlah, mungkin putranya itu tengah bermimpi basah.

Changmin pun kembali menghela nafasnya, rasanya ia kesal sekali melihat anak satu-satunya ini hidup dengan begitu berantakan.

Ia pun lantas mengambil celana dalam berwarna hitam milik anaknya yang tergeletak diatas lantai, sambil mengernyit jijik lelaki berusia 53 tahun itu menyumpal mulut anaknya dengan celana dalam itu sampai wajah sang anak berubah merah.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.."

Chanyeol pun terbatuk, ia langsung terbangun dari rasa kantuk yang membuatnya tertidur pulas seharian.

Lelaki berusia 30 thn itu mendelik sembari menatap sang ayah kesal, ayahnya selalu membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu setiap kali ia tidur sampai matahari berada di puncak singgasananya.

"Ayah kira kau sudah mati.."

"Berhentilah melakukan itu ayah, itu sangat menjijikan dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari merengut kesal.

"Jika ayah tidak melakukan itu, kau pasti tidak akan bangun. Kau tidur seperti orang mati."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu."

"Bicara apa?"

"Ayah ingin kau menikah."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya malas, sudah berkali-kali ayahnya mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera melihat Chanyeol bersanding dengan seorang perempuan diatas altar pernikahan, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah menggubris permintaannya itu.

"Kau masih ingat Baekhyun kan? Ayah ingin kau menikah dengannya."

Baekhyun? Sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, waktu itu Baekhyun masih berusia 16 thn ketika ia dan keluarganya pindah ke luar kota.

Yang Chanyeol ingat, Baekhyun adalah gadis bertubuh tambun yang sering menangis karena sering dihina oleh teman-teman sebayanya.

"Ayah ingin aku menikah dengan gadis tambun itu?"

"Sekarang Baekhyun sudah banyak berubah, ayah memang belum pernah melihatnya lagi. Tapi bibi Sungmin sudah memperlihatkan foto terbaru Baekhyun melalui aplikasi Kakaotalk, kau harus melihatnya sendiri Chanyeol-ah."

Changmin mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku dan memeperlihatkan foto Baekhyun yang semalam dikirimkan oleh Sungmin.

Chanyeol pun langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi terkejut diwajah tampannya.

"Ini.. Baekhyun?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Ya, ini Baekhyun yang dulu sering menangis karena kau jahili."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, di foto tersebut Baekhyun nampak sedang berfoto dibawah guyuran air terjun dengan menggunakan gaun putih pendek diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Gaun putih yang tampak basah itu nampak memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang tercetak dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun menelan liurnya kemudian, apakah gadis ini benar Baekhyun yang ia kenal dulu?

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa ini Baekhyun?"

"Sungmin bilang Baekhyun mati-matian menjalani diet ketat semenjak kita pindah keluar kota, ia melakukan itu agar ia tidak dihina lagi oleh teman-temannya. Baekhyun merasa ia harus melakukan itu karena tidak ada kau yang akan melindunginya lagi dari hinaan dan caci maki orang-orang."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengarnya, dulu ketika Baekhyun dibully oleh teman-temannya karena berat tubuhnya yang berlebih, Chanyeol memang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi pelindung bagi gadis itu.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah gadis seperti Baekhyun adalah tipe idealmu?"

"Aku tetap tidak berniat untuk menikah dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir ayah pasti tau betul apa alasannya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengharapkan wanita itu? Ia bahkan sudah bahagia dengan pria lain, untuk apa kau masih mengharapkan wanita yang bukan diciptakan dari tulang rusukmu?"

"Memangnya ayah tau darimana jika ia bukan wanita yang diciptakan dari tulang rusukku? Sekarang mungkin ia sudah bersama dengan pria lain, tapi siapa yang tau jika suatu saat ia akan kembali padaku?"

"Sebagai seorang laki-laki kau harus punya harga diri Chanyeol, tidak baik mengharapkan wanita yang sudah menjadi milik laki-laki lain, diluaran sana masih banyak wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari wanita itu."

"Apa ayah berpikir Baekhyun lebih baik dari dia?"

"Tentu, ayah sudah mengenal Baekhyun sedari ia masih kecil. Kau pun sudah sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat dan karakternya, harusnya kau sudah bisa menilai sendiri."

"Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba ingin aku menikah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Karena ayah ingin ada seseorang yang bisa mengurus dan melayanimu dengan baik, orang jaman dulu pernah berkata jika cara paling ampuh untuk merubah perangai buruk seorang pria adalah dengan mengenalkannya pada perempuan yang tepat."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan perangaiku?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Hidupmu jadi berantakan semenjak kau mengenal wanita itu."

Chanyeol terdiam, mungkin hidupnya memang jadi berantakan semenjak mengenal cinta, tapi bukan berarti ayahnya harus menikahkannya dengan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai bukan?

"Sungmin juga setuju untuk menikahkan kalian berdua, ia sangat berharap kau mau menikahi putrinya. Sudah satu tahun terakhir ini Baekhyun bekerja sebagai seorang penyanyi cafe dan selalu pulang larut, Sungmin sangat khawatir akan hal itu, ia berpikir untuk segera menikahkan putrinya dengan harapan agar Baekhyun berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan fokus menjadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Jadi maksudnya ayah ingin aku menikah dengan seorang wanita malam begitu?"

"Kau jangan salah paham Chanyeol, Baekhyun bekerja sebagai seorang penyanyi bukan sebagai seorang pekerja seks. Baekhyun bukan perempuan yang seperti itu, ia masih suci, belum pernah disentuh oleh laki-laki manapun."

"Kenapa ayah bisa seyakin itu? Tempat hiburan malam adalah tempat dimana hal-hal berbau seks bebas biasa terjadi. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tau Baekhyun itu masih perawan atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau coba saja."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menikmati tubuhnya di malam pertama kalian nanti, dari situ kau bisa tau apakah Baekhyun masih perawan atau tidak. Lagipula kau sudah mengenal Baekhyun sedari ia masih kecil, harusnya kau tau orang seperti apa Baekhyun, dia bukan tipikal perempuan murahan yang bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan kesuciannya untuk sembarangan orang."

Chanyeol kembali merotasikan bola matanya malas, ayahnya ini benar-benar..

"Selama ini ayah tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu, tapi untuk kali ini ayah benar-benar berharap kau mau mempertimbangkan permintaan ayah."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya, haruskah ia melakukannya?

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi, setelah itu kita pergi kerumah Baekhyun."

"Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Tentu saja untuk berjumpa kembali dengan calon istrimu."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada bantahan apapun Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, jika sudah begini, sudah jelas Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa begitu kesal ketika ia dipaksa untuk bangun ketika dirinya masih mengantuk, ibunya secara tiba-tiba memintanya untuk segera membersihkan diri dan berdandan secantik mungkin.

Kini ia dan sang ibu telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menunggu tamu spesial yang Baekhyun tidak tau siapa.

Tak berapa lama, suara sepeda motor yang terparkir di halaman rumah pun terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Sungmin tampak begitu bahagia, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk menemui tamu yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun tampak tak mampu menutupi rasa kantuknya, sedaritadi ia terus menguap sampai membuat airmatanya mengalir. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin semuanya cepat berakhir, ia sangat mengantuk dan ingin kembali bergelung dengan bantal Hello Kity kesayangannya.

"Baekhyun kau masih ingat dengan Paman Changmin kan?"

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah bersama dua orang pria yang tidak begitu asing dalam ingatan Baekhyun.

"Tentu aku masih ingat." Baekhyun dengan segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat dihadapan lelaki dewasa itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, kau terlihat semakin cantik Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Wanita berusia 21 thn itu mengalihkan atensinya kearah lain dimana sosok lelaki tampan yang lain tampak berdiri disana.

Baekhyun tentu masih mengingatnya, sosok laki-laki yang dulu selalu berdiri untuknya ketika ia dihina dan dicaci maki orang-orang karena bentuk tubuhnya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari laki-laki itu, ia tetap terlihat tampan seperti dulu hanya saja sekarang Chanyeol terlihat lebih dewasa dengan kumis serta janggut tipis yang tumbuh diwajahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. "Senang bertemu kembali."

"Ayo silahkan duduk, aku akan ambilkan beberapa minuman dan camilan untuk kalian." Ucap Sungmin yang kemudian berlalu kearah dapur.

.

.

.

Seminggu pun telah berlalu, kini Baekhyun dan ibunya tengah menikmati waktu santai mereka dirumah sembari menonton acara televisi.

"Sudah satu minggu, apakah Chanyeol Oppa dan Paman Changmin belum memberi kabar lagi?"

"Sudah, Changmin bilang Chanyeol sedang keluar kota untuk bekerja, Changmin juga sedang sibuk bekerja jadi mereka belum punya waktu lagi untuk berkunjung kemari."

"Memangnya mereka bekerja dibidang apa?"

"Changmin bekerja sebagai seorang kuli bangunan sedangkan Chanyeol bekerja sebagai seorang supir truk."

Baekhyun terlihat begitu terkejut mendengarnya. "Supir truk? Ibu ingin aku menikah dengan seorang supir?"

"Jangan menilai orang hanya dari pekerjaannya saja, Chanyeol memang hanya seorang supir truk biasa, tapi ia lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Ibu yakin ia tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan jika kau menikah dengannya nanti."

"Aku bisa mencari pengusaha kaya yang bisa aku jadikan suami jika aku mau."

"Memangnya pengusaha kaya mana yang mau menikahi penyanyi cafe biasa sepertimu?"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam, benar juga. Pengusaha mana yang mau menikahi seorang penyanyi cafe biasa seperti dirinya?

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Baek, orang-orang seperti kita hanya cocok untuk laki-laki seperti Chanyeol dan juga ayahnya. Lagipula apa yang salah dengan supir truk? Yang terpenting mereka tidak mencari uang dengan cara merampok ataupun menipu orang lain."

"Entahlah.. aku masih ragu."

Sungmin lantas langsung berbalik dan menggenggam tangan putrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan sayang, percayalah. Chanyeol pasti bisa melindungi dan membahagiakanmu."

.

.

.

"Sungminie.."

Sungmin tersenyum hangat ketika melihat sosok Changmin yang datang kembali ke kedai hari ini setelah kurang lebih satu minggu tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, oppa mau makan?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Berikan aku ayam bakar dan telur mata sapi."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sungmin dengan segera menyiapkan makanan yang dipesan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah ia masih enggan untuk menikah dengan putraku?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku tau ia tidak menyukai rencana perjodohan ini."

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikahkan putrimu dengan putraku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu, kau tau? Di tempat tinggalku ada semacam peraturan tidak tertulis yang mengharuskan perempuan diatas usia dua puluhan untuk segera menikah."

"Begitukah?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Jika ada perempuan yang belum menikah diusianya yang menjelang 20 tahunan, mereka pasti akan menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang satu kampung."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah, tapi peraturan semacam itu memang sudah ada semenjak aku masih kecil. Oppa tau sendiri kan aku menikah di usia 18 tahun? Waktu itu aku dijodohkan karena diusiaku yang hampir menjelang 20 aku masih belum menikah juga."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, waktu itu kita terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan karena ayahmu tidak merestui hubungan kita."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia dengan segera menyuguhkan sepiring nasi dan ayam bakar yang tadi dipesan oleh Changmin.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak suka melihat Chanyeol yang masih membujang diusianya yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Rasanya seperti de ja vu, dulu aku juga menikah di usia yang hampir menjelang 30. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman, orang-orang terus mengataiku perjaka tua yang tidak laku."

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi pada akhirnya oppa tetap menikah juga kan?"

"Ya, menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak aku cintai."

Sungmin langsung terdiam, ia begitu terkejut mendengarnya..

"Kau tau pasti siapa perempuan yang aku cintai sejak dulu Sungmin ah."

Sungmin menunduk, entahlah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona karena ia tau pasti siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Sungminie, saat ini kau tidak sedang dekat dengan pria manapun kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu.. bagaimana jika kita menjalin hubungan lagi seperti dulu? Kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal, sampai sekarang oppa masih sangat mencintaimu Sungminie."

"Bukankah kita akan menikahkan anak-anak kita? Bagaimana mungkin kita menjalin hubungan disaat kita sendiri akan menjadi besan?"

"Tidak ada aturan yang melarang besan untuk saling mencintai bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam, sepertinya memang tidak ada aturan semacam itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kan memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Sungmin menunduk sembari mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Changmin pun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia langsung menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Oppa mencintaimu Sungminie.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu oppa.."

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam Cafe de' amour itu tampak begitu ramai dan dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah laki-laki. Mereka sengaja datang ke cafe ini untuk melihat penampilan seorang penyanyi perempuan yang sangat populer di kampung tempat mereka tinggal.

Saat ini pun Baekhyun tampak sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul Through The Night dengan penuh penghayatan hingga membuat seluruh pengunjung cafe begitu terhanyut akan penampilannya.

Chanyeol dan teman-teman sesama supir truknya pun tampak ikut hadir menyaksikan penampilan perempuan seksi itu di deretan bangku paling tengah, mereka baru saja pulang setelah mengantar ribuan bahan bangunan ke luar kota.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan ekpresi datar yang begitu kentara, sampai saat ini ia masih merasa takjub dengan perubahan Baekhyun yang begitu luar biasa. Harus Chanyeol akui Baekhyun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik, teman-teman sesama supir truknya pun bahkan sampai terpesona melihat kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun cantik sekali, andai saja aku belum menikah ingin sekali rasanya aku mempersuntingnya." Ucap salah satu teman Chanyeol yang bernama Kasper.

"Harusnya kau mengalah, lihat sahabatmu ini. Sampai saat ini pun ia belum pernah merasakan hangatnya jepitan vagina seorang wanita." Ucap teman Chanyeol yang lain yang bernama Junho sembari menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Itu benar Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau akan terus membujang? Untuk apa kau punya penis jika tidak digunakan?"

"Semua teman sebayamu sudah menikah dan punya anak, hanya tinggal kau saja yang masih perjaka."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris ocehan teman-temannya itu, mereka tidak tau saja jika ayahnya sudah menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun.

Tepukan riuh pun terdengar begitu keras setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan penampilannya, penyanyi cantik berusia 21 tahun itu pun lantas membungkuk hormat dan beranjak dari atas panggung.

Melihat Baekhyun yang beranjak pergi, Chanyeol pun ikut berdiri dan beranjak pergi, tapi bukan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun, ia pergi untuk buang air kecil di toilet cafe.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah lorong yang akan membawanya ke toilet laki-laki. Namun langkah kakinya tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun ditarik secara paksa oleh seorang pria tambun yang menyudutkannya di tembok lorong.

Baekhyun tampak meronta, namun ia justru ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh pria itu. Baekhyun pun menangis, ia berusaha meronta namun semua usahanya sia-sia, pria tambun itu justru semakin berani mencumbui leher Baekhyun sembari merobek baju yang digunakan Baekhyun hingga hanya menyisakan bra berwarna merah muda.

Rahang Chanyeol langsung mengeras melihatnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghampiri pria tambun tadi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

"MATI SAJA KAU KEPARAT!" Chanyeol berteriak murka sembari terus melayangkan pukulan di wajah pria tambun tadi. Chanyeol baru benar-benar berhenti setelah pria itu pingsan dengan kondisi rahang yang patah.

Chanyeol terengah, ia langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk menelungkup sembari terus menangis, tubuhnya pun bergetar dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya.

Lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu lantas melepas jaket jeans yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya pada bagian depan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit lebih Chanyeol terdiam dikursi kemudi menunggu Baekhyun yang sedaritadi terus menangis tanpa henti. Mereka sudah sampai di kawasan dekat rumah Baekhyun namun belum sampai masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah karena Baekhyun tidak mau ibunya melihat ia dalam kondisi berantakan seperti ini.

"Kau masih tetap rapuh seperti dulu."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam, namun ia tetap menunduk dalam.

"Inilah alasan kenapa ibumu sangat ingin kau menikah dan berhenti bekerja di cafe. Siapa pria tadi?"

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Namanya Seungri, dia adalah pemilik cafe tempat aku bekerja."

"Dan dia berusaha melecehkanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal. "Aku benci sekali melihat laki-laki yang berani berbuat kasar dan melecehkan wanita."

"Terimakasih banyak oppa, sekali lagu kau menyelamatkanku.." ucap Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas.

"Soal perjodohan kita, apa kau setuju?"

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Aku setuju."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku yang memintanya, sejak kecil aku hanya dibesarkan oleh ayah. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memberikan apapun untuknya, ketika ia memintaku untuk menikahimu, aku tau ia punya harapan besar akan hal itu. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengabulkannya, aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikannya untukku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya senang dengan menuruti keinginannya untuk menikah denganmu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya, ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang cuek dan seolah tak peduli, Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku.. tidak tau. Aku masih belum tau."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tidak pakai baju. Ibuku pasti akan berpikir macam-macam jika aku pulang dengan hanya menggunakan bra seperti ini."

"Pakai saja jaket jeans yang aku berikan."

"Ini saja tidak cukup oppa."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, ia lantas melepas kaos oblong hitam yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Pakailah."

Baekhyun menatap kaos itu dan juga Chanyeol bergantian, pria itu kini telah bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Aku baru menggantinya tadi sore, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lantas mengambil kaos itu dan melepas jaket yang menyampir ditubuhnya.

"Tutup matamu oppa."

Chanyeol langsung memalingkan atensinya dan menutup matanya rapat, Baekhyun pun dengan segera memakai kaos hitam yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah.." Baekhyun berucap sembari kembali menyampirkan jaket Chanyeol ditubuhnya.

"Akan lebih baik jika seorang perempuan sepertimu menggunakan pakaian yang lebih tertutup."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberap detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak oppa, aku tidak tau apa jadinya jika oppa tidak menolongku tadi."

"Sama-sama, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Aku harus segera mengembalikan mobil ini pada temanku."

Ya, Chanyeol memang meminjam mobil salah satu temannya untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Iya oppa."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau sudah pulang?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut karena waktu belum menunjukan pukul 12 tepat tapi Baekhyun sudah pulang kerumah, namun rasa terkejutnya langsung berubah menjadi rasa senang ketika melihat Baekhyun pulang diantar oleh Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam bibi Sungmin." Sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat malam."

Sikap santun yang selalu ditunjukan Chanyeol kepada orang yang lebih tua menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Sungmin begitu menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol bertelanjang dada?

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku oppa."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pamit. Bibi Sungmin, aku pamit."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Iya, hati-hati di jalan Chanyeol ah."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobil, ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama Chanyeol?"

"Ceritanya panjang ibu, aku malas menceritakannya. Tapi yang pasti aku berhutang budi padanya."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menggunkan jaket dan kaos laki-laki? Ini pasti milik Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia baru sadar jika ia belum mengembalikan jaket dan kaos yang dipinjamkan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan segera mengembalikannya nanti."

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. "Ibu senang kalian bisa sedekat ini hanya dalam waktu satu malam, lanjutkanlah Baek, sampai kalian benar-benar resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri."

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merona mendengarnya, sedang sang ibu hanya tertawa lucu melihat putrinya terlihat salah tingkah seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dengkuran Chanyeol terdengar begitu keras hingga keluar kamar, seperti biasa, laki-laki itu tertidur dengan posisi terbalik tanpa menggunakan pakaian sama sekali.

BRAKK

"Chanyeol, bangun Chanyeol." Changmin mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan kencang, ia langsung membangunkan putranya itu dengan begitu semangat.

Chanyeol yang merasa sangat terusik itu akhirnya membuka matanya pelan, ia langsung menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi yang sangat kesal.

"Ini masih pagi ayah, kenapa berisik sekali.."

"Chanyeol lihat, bibi Sungmin bilang Baekhyun mau menikah denganmu."

Chanyeol yang hendak menutup matanya kembali langsung membelalak seketika mendengar ucapan sang ayah barusan.

"Apa? Ayah bilang apa?"

"Bibi Sungmin baru saja mengirimi ayah sms, dia bilang Baekhyun setuju untuk menikah denganmu. Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

Chanyeol semakin terkejut mendengarnya. "Minggu depan? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tentu tidak, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Bukankah semalam Baekhyun masih belum tau apakah ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol atau tidak?

.

.

.

Acara pemberkatan di salah satu gereja kecil yang tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun itu telah selesai dilaksanakan, sekarang mereka telah resmi menyandang status sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

Setelah acara pemberkatan itu usai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung digiring menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Rumah itu sengaja disewa oleh Changmin dan Sungmin untuk ditinggali oleh pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah.

"Ibu benar-benar terharu Baekhyun ah hiks.."

Sungmin tidak berhenti menangis, sedaritadi ia terus menangis haru melihat putri satu-satunya kini telah menjadi tanggung jawab seorang pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Rumah ini sengaja ayah sewa untuk kalian tinggali, ayah sudah membayar uang sewanya selama 2 bulan kedepan. Setelah itu, kalian harus membayarnya sendiri. Sebagai pengantin baru kalian tentu butuh privasi untuk berdua agar kalian cepat memberikan cucu untuk kami, bukankah begitu Sungminie?"

Sungmin mengangguk sembari mengusap airmatanya pelan. "Tentu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung mendengarnya, memberikan mereka cucu? Oh, rasanya benar-benar menggelikan.

"Jadilah suami yang bertanggung jawab Chanyeol ah, jaga dan cintai istrimu dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Iya ayah."

"Baekhyunie, kau juga harus menjadi istri yang baik. Layani suamimu dengan baik, layani ia seperti seorang raja. Turuti semua perintahnya maka Tuhan akan terus memberkatimu. Ingat ini baik-baik Baek, surga seorang istri terletak pada suaminya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, ibu."

"Kalau begitu, ibu dan ayah pamit. Nikmati waktu kalian berdua, jika ada apa-apa, kalian bisa langsung menghubungi kami."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk serempak. "Iya ibu/ayah."

.

.

.

Dan malam pun menjelang, Baekhyun kini tengah sibuk memoles wajahnya di depan cermin. Sialnya, dirumah ini hanya ada satu kamar yang itu artinya ia harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan 'suaminya.'

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka jika ia kini sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menikah dengan pria itu, tapi setelah kejadian dimana ia hampir diperkosa oleh mantan bosnya di cafe, Baekhyun mendadak berubah pikiran dan mau menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Alasan utamanya tentu karena sang ibu, meskipun ia belum mencintai Chanyeol sebagai suaminya, tapi melihat betapa bahagianya sang ibu melihat ia bersanding dengan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun merasa keputusan yang ia ambil ini bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dengan hanya sebuah celana kolor pendek diatas lutut dan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Ya, lelaki bertubuh kekar itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan pakaian dengan benar? Kau ini supir truk atau bintang film porno?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit pelan mendengarnya, barusan itu Baekhyun mengatainya bintang porno?

"Malam ini kau tidur diluar, aku ingin tidur sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak tidur bersama saja, kita kan sudah menikah."

"Aku masih belum siap oppa, bagaimanapun kita menikah bukan karena saling mencintai. Rasanya pasti canggung jika harus tidur bersama diatas satu ranjang."

"Ini malam pertama kita bukan?"

Baekhyun yang sedang fokus mengoleskan krim malam di wajahnya langsung menoleh setelah mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'malam pertama.'

"Ya ini malam pertama kita, lalu apa yang kau harapkan?"

Chanyeop terdiam, benar juga. Ini memang malam pertama mereka, lalu apa yang ia harapkan?

"Aku tidak mau, malam ini aku tidur di kasur."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus tidur diluar. Tidak bisakah kau mengalah pada istrimu sendiri? Sebagai seorang laki-laki seharusnya kau mengalah pada perempuan."

"Hei, ayahku yang menyewa rumah ini. Untuk kedepannya juga aku yang akan melanjutkan pembayaran sewanya."

"Itu kan memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang suami."

Chanyeol mengernyit kesal, Baekhyun dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu keras kepala dan selalu mau menang sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, malam ini aku harus tidur dikasur."

"Aku yang tidur dikasur oppa."

"Aku."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja rias dengan kesal, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berubah, sejak dulu ia selalu keras kepala dan selalu mau menang sendiri. Berpikir Baekhyun, apa yang harus kau lakukan agar kamar ini menjadi milikmu.

Ah tunggu.. Baekhyun teringat ucapan salah satu temannya ketika ia masih bersekolah dulu, cara paling ampuh untuk membuat seorang pria takhluk adalah dengan menunjukan 'senjatamu.' sebagai seorang wanita.

Baekhyun lantas menyeringai licik, ia dengan segera melepas cardigan yang tadi ia pakai hingga kini ia terlihat hanya menggunakan gaun tidur tipis yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dengan begitu jelas.

"Aku yang akan tidur disini malam ini."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut, berani sekali Baekhyun melakukan itu dihadapannya. 'Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau mampu bertahan Park Chanyeol.' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun semakin berani, ia menarik gaun tidurnya hingga memperlihatkan kedua belah pahanya yang putih dan juga mulus. Chanyeol semakin membelalakan matanya, wajahnya pun langsung memerah melihat pemandangan erotis seperti itu. Tidak, ia tidak bisa jika harus seperti ini, Chanyeol pun langsung berbalik dan hal itu jelas membuat Baekhyun bersorak senang di dalam hati.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar, namun ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh mengalah, rumah ini disewa oleh ayahnya dan itu artinya ia lebih punya hak untuk rumah ini dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, ia juga yang nantinya akan melanjutkan pembayaran untuk sewa rumah ini.

Lantas kenapa Chanyeol harus mengalah? Jangan hanya kerena belahan dada dan paha seorang wanita Chanyeol lantas menjadi lemah dan mengalah begitu saja. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus menggeretak balik Baekhyun, sebagai seorang suami ia tidak boleh kalah oleh istrinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum karena merasa dirinya menang langsung mengernyit ketika melihat Chanyeol yang justru kembali berbalik.

"Apa yang-"

"Malam ini aku yang akan tidur disini."

Chanyeol langsung menurunkan celana kolor miliknya sampai sebatas paha. Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun membelalak kaget hingga berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAHHHH."

Chanyeol tampak tak bergeming, ekspresinya justru terlihat datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"AAAAAHHHH."

Baekhyun kembali berteriak, karena merasa tidak tahan ia langsung berlari keluar kamar.

BRAAAKKK

Baekhyun membanting pintu dengan kencang, ia pun langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Sesuatu yang besar, panjang, berurat dan berbulu itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol sampai berani melakukan itu hanya demi supaya ia bisa tidur di dalam kamar.

"DASAR PARK CHANYEOL MESUM!"

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, malam ini ia terpaksa tidur di sofa karena pria mesum itu sama sekali tidak mau mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ada yang tau ff chanbaek yang judulnya "THE POOR MAN WHO MADE ME FALL IN LOVE." By author apalahapalah298? Nah, ff ini bisa dibilang versi genderswicth dari ff itu. Ceritanya kurang lebih sama, tapi endingnya beda, Chanyeolnya gak akan dibikin meninggal kaya yang versi yaoi.

Author gregetan pengen ngeremake ff itu dan finally bisa diposting juga, author tunggu responnya buat ff ini. Kalo banyak yang minat kita lanjut tapi kalo enggak ya author hapus :v

Akhir kata..

Happy weekend guys hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Dan pagi pun menjelang, Chanyeol menggeliatkan tubuhnya setelah semalaman bergelung di alam mimpi.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu menatap kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul 6 pagi, ini adalah sebuah rekor bagi Chanyeol, selama ini ia selalu kesulitan untuk membuka matanya sebelum pukul 12 siang.

Pria itu pun lantas berdiri, dengan langkah santai ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

CKLEK

Langkah kaki Chanyeol tiba2 saja terhenti, ia menundukan kepalanya dan baru tersadar jika ia tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali. Kejantanan panjangnya bahkan tampang menjuntai dengan indahnya tanpa penutup apapun. Ia lantas mengumpat, dengan segera ia menutup kembali pintu kamar dengan keras. Chanyeol itu punya kebiasaan tidur tanpa menggunakan pakaian, rasanya sangat panas jika tidur dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda, ia sudah menikah dan akan lebih baik jika ia menghilangkan kebiasaan tersebut.

..

Chanyeol kembali berjalan keluar kamar setelah selesai menggunakan pakaian lengkap, ia berjalan kearah sofa ruang tamu dimana sang 'istri' Byun/Park Baekhyun tengah terlelap disana.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis cantik itu dengan seksama, sampai saat ini ia masih sulit mempercayai jika gadis yang tengah terlelap ini adalah Baekhyun yang dulu punya bobot lebih dari 80 kilo. Jika benar gadis ini adalah Baekhyun, ia pasti telah bekerja sangat keras untuk menurunkan berat badannya.

Chanyeol masih ingat, dulu ia pernah dipukuli oleh ayahnya dengan menggunakan gagang sapu karena terlalu sering menjahili Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol senang sekali menjahili Baekhyun dulu, rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang marah-marah akibat kejahilan yang ia lakukan. Terkadang ia menempelkan permen karet bekas di tempat duduk Baekhyun hingga permen karet itu menempel di rok atau celananya. Chanyeol juga sering memasukan kodok ataupun serangga kedalam tas yang digunakan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menangis, jika sudah begitu Baekhyun pasti akan mengadu pada orangtuanya dan orangtua Baekhyun akan megadu pada orangtua Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol dimarahi dan dipukuli dengan menggunakan gagang sapu.

Tapi, meskipun Chanyeol sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak begitu suka jika ada orang lain yang membuat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol akan sangat marah jika sampai itu terjadi. Seperti halnya ketika Baekhyun masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP, Chanyeol pernah mengancam akan membunuh 5 laki-laki teman sekelas Baekhyun karena mengatai Baekhyun seperti gentong berjalan.

Akibat dikatai seperti itu Baekhyun jadi enggan untuk bersekolah dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol emosi, ia sampai mencegat anak-anak itu di depan gang sekolah dan terang-terangan akan membunuh mereka jika masih berani mengatai Baekhyun. Nyatanya, ancaman itu berhasil membuat mereka ketakutan dan tidak berani mengatai Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun pun bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa.

"Eungghh.."

Baekhyun melenguh pelan, ia tampak mengeratkan pelukan dalam tidurnya. Tampaknya ia kedingingan, Baekhyun tidur hanya dengan sebuah cardigan tipis, ditambah lagi ia tidur diatas sofa yang pastinya sangat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol akui ia egois, sebagai laki-laki harusnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur dikamar. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol semalam memang keterlaluan dan tidak gentle sama sekali.

KRIUKK

Chanyeol menyentuh perutnya sendiri, Chanyeol lapar, ia butuh makanan. Tapi mereka baru saja pindah, mereka belum sempat membeli bahan makanan apapun. Apa sebaiknya Chanyeol membeli sarapan diluar? Sekalian untuk Baekhyun?

Chanyeol kembali menatap istrinya itu, ada baiknya jika ia juga membelikan sarapan untuk Baekhyun. Itung-itung sebagai penebus rasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia menguap lalu menggeliat pelan. Gadis itu pun lantas terduduk dan menatap kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding dimana waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

Ia menatap kesekeliling rumah, sepi sekali, apa Chanyeol belum bangun?

Perempuan berusia 21 tahun itu pun lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar satu-satunya dirumah ini.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Oppa, kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban, suasananya benar-benar hening. Chanyeol masih tidur atau sudah mati? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berangkat bekerja?

Baekhyun menyentuh kenop pintu kamar dan mendorongnya pelan.

CKLEK

Pintunya tidak terkunci dan terbuka sedikit, haruskah Baekhyun masuk? Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol sedang ganti baju? Bagaimana jika ia melihat 'belut listrik' yang menggantung diselangkangannya lagi? Uh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Tapi Baekhyun harus tetap masuk, setidaknya ia harus memastikan suaminya itu masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Oppa.." Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Chanyeol oppa?"

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamar. Kemana perginya pria mesum itu? Apa mungkin ia memang sudah berangkat bekerja?

Baekhyun menggedikan bahu, terserah lah, memang lebih baik jika pria mesum itu tidak ada dirumah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin keperawanannya akan terjaga jika si pemilik 'belut listrik' itu masih berkeliaran dirumah.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Atensi Baekhyun seketika teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah benda berwarna merah muda yang bergetar diatas meja nakas.

"Ponselku.."

Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil ponsel miliknya sembari tersenyum lebar, semalam ia lupa membawa ponselnya keluar karena terlalu panik melihat si 'belut listrik' milik suaminya.

"Oh? Ada 2 pesan dari ibu."

KLIK

_'Selamat pagi sayang, bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Pasti menyenangkan bukan?"_

_'Sayang kau sudah bangun kan? Jangan bangun terlalu siang, ingat kau sudah menikah. Ada baiknya kau bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamimu.'_

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya malas, bisa-bisanya ibunya itu menanyakan soal malam pertama. Malam pertama apanya? Semalam ia dan Chanyeol bahkan tidur terpisah. Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin ia menyiapkan sarapan jika ia saja tidak bisa memasak?

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengetik pesan balasan untuk sang ibu.

_'Aku sudah bangun ibu, tapi Chanyeol oppa sudah pergi, aku tidak sempat membuatkannya sarapan.'_

SEND

Baekhyun menscroll isi kotak masuk diponselnya yang kebanyakan pesan dari operator, tapi alisnya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh nomor asing yang tak ia kenal.

"Nomor siapa ini?"

KLIK

_'Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di meja makan, aku juga menyimpan sejumlah uang untuk peganganmu di laci meja nakas. Aku akan pulang larut, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku. Dari suamimu, Park Chanyeol..'_

Baekhyun membuka laci meja nakas dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang sejumlah 16.000 Won.

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol masih tetaplah Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang selalu perhatian dibalik sikap cueknya itu.

Tapi.. darimana Chanyeol tau nomor ponselnya? Seingatnya Baekhyun belum pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada suaminya itu. Apa mungkin dari ibunya?

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh, ia tidak peduli Chanyeol dapat nomor ponselnya darimana. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menyimpan nomor suaminya ini jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyimpan nomor ponsel suaminya, tangan lentiknya dengan lincah mengetikan nama 'Park Chanyeol.' sebagai nama di phonebooknya. Baekhyun tiba2 saja terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan, dengan cepat ia mengubah nama 'Park Chanyeol.' menjadi 'Belut Listrik.'

SAVED

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, ia lantas berjalan santai keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol berjengit keget ketika teman-teman satu profesinya berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia baru saja sampai ditempat kerja dan langsung di interogasi seolah-olah ia ini penjahat kelas kakap.

"Wae? Aku tidak tuli, kalian tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu di depan wajahku." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap kupingnya yang terasa berdengung.

"Bagaimana kami tidak berteriak? Kau baru saja menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun Chanyeol ah, kau baru saja menikahi wanita seksi yang diidolakan oleh laki-laki diseluruh kampung!" Ucap Kasper menggebu-gebu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menikahi Baekhyun?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Jelas saja itu sangat menjengkelkan karena kami semua disini justru berharap bisa mempersuntingnya."

Para supir dan kenek truk itu mengangguk setuju, sekarang harapan mereka untuk bisa menikmati vagina Baekhyun telah pupus karena Park Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini benar-benar aneh, dulu kalian selalu menejekku karena aku belum menikah. Sekarang ketika aku sudah menikah, kalian malah memarahiku."

"Kau boleh menikah, tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun? Pupus sudah harapan kami semua."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya malas, ia benar-benar tidak berminat menceritakan perihal perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahnya dan ibunya Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak perlu diributkan. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol, kita hanya perlu mengikhlaskannya saja." Ucap Junho mencoba menengahi.

Para supir dan kenek truk itu mendengus sebal karenanya.

"Begini saja, agar lebih adil. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menceritakan tentang malam pertamanya dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, Junho ini apa-apaan..

"SETUJU!" Mereka semua berteriak kompak.

"Apakah vagina Baekhyun enak?"

"Apakah ia masih perawan?"

"Payudaranya juga terlihat besar, pasti kenyal dan empuk bukan?"

"Hey, apakah vagina Baekhyun berbulu lebat, tipis atau tidak berbulu sama sekali?"

"Baekhyun itu seorang penyanyi, apakah ia mendesah dengan menggunakan vibra?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, bisa-bisanya mereka menanyakan hal seperti itu.

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

"Awwww."

Chanyeol memukul kepala mereka satu persatu.

"Dasar otak mesum! Berhentilah bicara omong kosong dan segeralah bekerja, kita harus segera mengantar semua bahan bangunan itu ke Distrik Jeongwu."

Chanyeol dengan segera berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan masuk kedalam truk tronton yang akan dikendarainya dengan cara memanjat.

Teman-teman Chanyeol tampak mendengus kecewa, mereka jadi kehilangan bahan untuk bermasturbasi ria dikamar mandi.

.

.

.

Makan, tidur dan menonton televisi. Hal itulah yang terus dilakukan Baekhyun sedaritadi. Sungguh ia merasa begitu bosan, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dirumah ini selain makan, tidur dan menonton televisi.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam 1 siang, apa sebaiknya ia membantu ibunya di kedai? Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia terus berdiam diri dirumah seperti ini.

..

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah ibunya, tadi ia sudah ke kedai namun tidak menemukan ibunya sama sekali disana. Pemilik kedai bilang ibunya tidak masuk kerja karena sedang sakit, maka dari itu ia datang kerumah sembari menenteng kantung plastik berisi bubur kerang abalon untuk ibunya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat sepasang sepatu laki-laki di rak sepatu depan rumah. Sepatu siapa? Seingatnya, semua sepatu milik sang ayah sudah dijual ke tukang loak.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Ibu, ini aku Baekhyun, buka pintunya."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Baekhyun?"

Sungmin tampak terkejut melihat putrinya berdiri di depan rumah. Baekhyun pun sama terkejutnya, ia terkejut karena ibunya keluar dengan kondisi baju dan rambut yang acak-acakan, kancing baju ibunya bahkan terbuka sampai memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang sangat seksi.

"Ibu, apa yang-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ibu dulu?"

"Aku dengar ibu sakit, jadi aku datang kemari untuk membawakan ibu bubur."

Sungmin melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Baekhyun dan dengan segera mengambilnya. "Terimakasih banyak sayang, kau memang anak yang perhatian."

"Ini sepatu siapa ibu? Kenapa bisa ada sepatu laki-laki disini? Bukankah sepatu ayah sudah kita jual semua?" Baekhyun menunjuk sepatu pria di rak sepatu.

"O-oh, itu sepatu untuk Chanyeol. Ibu sengaja membelinya sebagai kado pernikahan." Sungmin terlihat gugup, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Sepatu ini terlihat kumal, ini pasti sepatu lama."

"Ini memang sepatu bekas, ibu tidak punya uang untuk membeli sepatu baru." Sungmin semakin berkilah.

Baekhyun semakin merasa curiga, ia kemudian bersedekap dan menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ibu membawa laki-laki masuk kerumah ya?"

Sungmin terbelalak. "Bicara apa kau ini? Jangan bicara sembarangan Baekhyun ah."

"Aku tidak percaya, pasti ada laki-laki di dalam kan?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk masuk kedalam rumah, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Aigoo kau ini, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pergi, terimakasih untuk buburnya."

"Ibu mengusirku?"

"Ibu tidak mengusirmu, tapi ibu sedang sibuk. Ibu sedang membuat kue di dalam, sudah ya, sekali lagi terimaksih untuk buburnya."

BRAAAKK

"YA! Ibu."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, ibunya langsung masuk kerumah begitu saja. Baekhyun jadi semakin yakin jika ibunya membawa laki-laki masuk kedalam rumah.

CKLEK

Sungmin kembali membuka pintu..

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, tunggu suamimu pulang kerumah. Pengantin baru seperti kalian seharusnya banyak mengurung diri dikamar supaya bisa segera memberikan ibu cucu"

BRAAAKK

Sungmin kembali menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Baekhyun langsung terperangah dibuatnya, apa itu tadi? Ibunya itu benar-benar..

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengusap air yang mengucur dari rambut kesekujur tubuhnya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil.

Chanyeol bekerja disebuah perusahaan penyedia truk sebagai supir, perusahaan ini memang mempunyai tempat semacam base camp sebagai tempat berkumpul para supir dan kenek sebelum dan sesudah bekerja. Tempatnya cukup lengkap karena ada ruangan untuk tidur, menonton televisi, ruangan untuk sekedar merokok dan juga kantin. Untuk makan, para supir dan kenek biasanya diberikan jatah makan gratis untuk dua kali makan setiap harinya.

"Chanyeol, kemari.."

Kasper melambaikan tangan ketika melihat sahabatnya masuk ke area kantin, Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek itu pun langsung mendudukan pantatnya tepat disamping Kesper.

"Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu."

Chanyeol menatap sepiring nasi putih dan telur puyuh diatas meja. "Terimakasih."

Chanyeol dengan segera menyantap makanan yang telah tersedia sembari mengangkat kaki kanannya keatas kursi, satu lagi kebiasaan Chanyeol sejak dulu, ia sering mengangkat satu kakinya keatas kursi jika ia sedang makan, ia juga lebih senang makan dengan menggunakan tangan langsung jika makanan yang ia makan tidak berkuah. Ia tau makan dengan menggunakan tangan langsung di Korea dianggap sebagai perbuatan yang tidak sopan, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, selama ia merasa nyaman, maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Aku sudah mengikhlaskanmu menikah dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping. "Wae?"

"Aku sadar tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan sahabatku."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu jika aku merasa bahagia?"

"Ya! Laki-laki mana yang tidak merasa bahagia menikah dengan perempuan secantik dan seseksi Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya malas, menyesal sekali rasanya ia mendengarkan celotehan sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa? Apakah Baekhyun kurang bisa memuaskanmu diranjang?"

Chanyeol mengambil sendok makan Kasper dan langsung memukulkannya ke kepala sahabatnya itu.

PLETAKK

"Awwww." Kasper mengusap kepalanya pelan sembari menatap sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Berhentilah berpikiran kotor."

"Dasar menyebalkan, kau bisa diam jika tidak mau menjawab, tidak perlu memukul kepalaku dengan menggunakan sendok." Kasper menggerutu kesal.

Chanyeol lantas terdiam, ia menelan makanannya lalu kemudian meneguk segelas air putih sampai habis.

"Sebenarnya aku menikah dengan Baekhyun karena dijodohkan."

Kasper langsung menatap sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ayahku kalut sekali melihatku yang sudah berusia 30 tahun ini belum menikah juga, maka dari itu ia menjodohkanku dengan putri dari mantan kekasihnya."

"Putri dari mantan kekasihnya? Maksudmu, ayahmu dan ibunya Baekhyun pernah berpacaran?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Heol, daebak. Orangtuanya pernah berpacaran dan anak-anaknya menjadi suami istri, benar-benar keluarga yang unik."

"Aku menikah dengan Baekhyun hanya supaya ayahku merasa bahagia, dan nyatanya ayahku sangat bahagia ketika melihatku bersanding dengan Baekhyun di altar pernikahan."

Kasper menyimpan sendok makannya dengan rapi, ia lebih tertarik mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang pernikahannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa memberikan apapun untuk ayahku, sedari kecil aku selalu menyusahkannya, aku tidak pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikannya. Jika dengan menikahi Baekhyun bisa membuatnya senang, tentu aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Chanyeol ah, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Maksudku, semua laki-laki normal pasti menyukai Baekhyun. Dia cantik, kulitnya putih, bibirnya ranum, buah dadanya besar, pantatnya juga besar. Kurang apalagi? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ereksi."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak berpikiran mesum? Kau bahkan sudah punya anak."

"Hey, setiap laki-laki normal pasti berpikiran mesum."

"Tapi yang kau jadikan objek fantasi mesum mu itu adalah istri orang."

Kasper tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah maafkan aku, tapi aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau tidak menyukai Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku mencintai wanita lain."

"Mwo?" Kasper cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ada seorang wanita yang aku cintai, dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakannya."

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo, tapi dia sudah menikah dan punya anak."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau masih mengharapkannya? Kau bilang aku tidak boleh berfantasi mesum tentang Baekhyun karena dia itu istrimu. Tapi kau sendiri? Kau sendiri masih mengharapkan wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Aku tau itu, aku berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi rasanya masih begitu sulit. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Sesulit apapun itu kau harus bisa melupakannya, kau lihat aku Chanyeol ah. Aku sering menggoda wanita lain tapi aku hanya setia pada satu wanita, yaitu istriku. Sekarang kau bukan pria lajang lagi Chanyeol ah, kau sudah punya istri dan sudah sepantasnya kau memusatkan seluruh perasaanmu hanya kepada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Kasper mampu berpikir sedewasa ini.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, Baekhyun itu seorang penyanyi, apakah jika ia mendesah suaranya akan mengeluarkan vibra?"

Senyuman Chanyeol langsung menghilang seketika, ia kembali mengambil sendok makan dan mendaratkannya di kepala Kasper.

PLETAKK

"Awwww sakit idiot!"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan sahabatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mengoleskan krim malam ke wajah cantiknya, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam tapi si pemilik 'belut listrik' itu belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar pulang larut malam ini.

Biarlah, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya lebih tenang tanpa kehadiran si 'belut listrik' itu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja merenggut keperawanannya.

"Bosan sekali, kira-kira apa yang bisa aku lakukan ya?"

Baekhyun mengutak-atik ponselnya, ia menyalakan paket data dan langsung berselancar di Youtube. Baekhyun langsung menonton tutorial make up dari youtuber terkenal di Korea.

Ya, selain bernyanyi, Baekhyun juga tertarik dengan dunia make up. Baekhyun memang belum terlalu mahir menggunakan make up, tapi ia selalu belajar make up setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Lampu kamar tiba-tiba mati, Baekhyun pun agak dibuat terkejut karenanya, ia langsung menyalakan senter diponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ternyata mati lampu.."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, ia langsung berjalan kearah dapur dan mencari lilin dilemari dapur. Setelah dapat, ia langsung menyalakan kompor dan membakar ujung lilin tersebut.

Baekhyun langsung meletakan lilin itu dimeja ruang tamu, sebenernya Baekhyun tidak begitu suka keadaan gelap seperti. Rasanya seperti ia tengah berada ditempat yang mencekam seperti kuburan atau semacamnya.

Huh.. semoga saja lampunya cepat menyala supaya ia tidak merasa ketakutan lagi.

..

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama tuan."

Chanyeol menerima bungkusan kaki ayam yang ia beli di kedai pinggir jalan, ia sengaja membeli kaki ayam untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih merasa bersalah karena tadi malam ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur di sofa.

BRUUMM

Chanyeol melajukan motornya untuk bisa segera sampai dirumah, hanya dalam waktu sekitar 15 menit ia sudah sampai di kawasan tempat ia tinggal. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat banyak orang yang berlari kearah rumahnya.

Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya pelan, mungkin hanya searah saja..

Tapi.. Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung ketika melihat kumpulan asap hitam yang membumbung(?) Tinggi ke udara, asap itu berasal dari rumahnya.

Apa jangan-jangan..?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, ia langsung melajukan motornya dengan kencang, perasaannya semakin tidak karuan melihat semakin banyaknya orang yang berlarian kerumahnya, asap hitam itu pun semakin tebal dan terlihat jelas berasal darimana.

"KEBAKARAN!"

"KEBAKARAN!"

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya dengan asal, bungkus makanan yang tadi ia bawa pun langsung jatuh begitu saja. Ia menatap rumah yang baru ia tempati kemarin itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Benar dugaannya, rumahnya terbakar, terbakar entah karena apa..

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari kedalam rumah, tak peduli teriakan para warga yang memintanya untuk tidak masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol tidak peduli, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Baekhyun, keselamatan dari wanita yang telah sah menyandang status sebagai istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Makasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemarin, maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya.

Jangan lupa review :v


End file.
